Cette étrange créature
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Venez découvrir cet épisode tragique et étrange de l'enfance d'Edward Teach. Voici le drame qui explique l'origine de sa plus grande peur : la Mort.


******Titre :** Cette étrange créature

**Auteur : **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Venez découvrir cet épisode tragique et étrange de l'enfance d'Edward Teach. Voici le drame qui explique l'origine de sa plus grande peur : la Mort.

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voici un OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Le sujet était "l'enfance de Barbe Noire". _

_J'espère que vous aimerez mon interprétation._

_Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^_

* * *

_**Cette étrange créature**_

Tous les enfants de Bristol, grande ville marchande d'Angleterre du dix-huitième siècle, s'accordaient à dire qu'Edward Teach n'était pas un garçon fréquentable.

Cette opinion, ancrée dans leurs esprits, n'était en fait qu'une imitation de la pensée de leurs parents.

En effet, tous les petits garçons et toutes les petites filles du quartier le plus riche de la ville s'étaient vus grondés et même punis lorsqu'ils avaient osé adresser le moindre « bonjour » au jeune Edward.

Les parents de ces petits leurs avaient expliqué qu'Edward n'était pas un enfant comme eux, qu'il ne venait pas du même milieu et qu'il n'avait pas de papa, contrairement à eux. Mais ces enfants, pleins de compassion et de curiosité pour Edward, s'étaient tout de même approché de la créature que l'on disait si différente d'eux, mais qu'ils trouvaient tout à fait semblable pourtant. Alors, pour les éloigner définitivement, les parents, croyant bien faire pour leurs enfants, avaient expliqué qu'Edward était méchant, mauvais et dangereux.

C'est pourquoi Edward, alors âgé de sept ans, passait le plus clair de son temps tout seul. N'ayant aucun ami, s'étant habitué à voir tout le monde le fuir, le petit garçon essayait de s'amuser tout seul. Il se promenait le long du port ou s'amusait avec les animaux quand ceux-ci voulaient bien de lui.

S'il fût un temps où Edward avait souffert de cette situation, il ne s'en préoccupait plus désormais. Il avait finit par trouver naturel de voir tous ces regards pleins de dégoût se tourner vers lui, d'endurer les injures qu'on lui lançait au passage, de constater l'indifférence et la peur des enfants ou la cruauté et le mépris des adultes.

Il s'était interrogé pourtant et bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, il avait essayé de s'intégrer … Sans succès.

Dire qu'Edward était complètement seul et livré à lui-même serait mentir. Il n'était pas abandonné à la nature. Il avait une mère.

Cette femme était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il l'admirait, la respectait, l'adorait presque. Il la trouvait la plus belle de toutes, même lorsqu'elle baissait les yeux de honte devant les autres femmes de la société, même lorsqu'il la voyait rougir devant les hommes les plus riches de la ville. Il la trouvait plus belle encore lorsque ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Dans ces moments-là, il la prenait par le cou ou par la taille pour la consoler de ses tristes pensées et pour faire disparaître ses chagrins. Il lui adressait son plus beau sourire en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'ils était là l'un pour l'autre. Alors sa mère séchait vite ses larmes, lui demandait pardon et lui disait qu'il avait raison, comme toujours.

En cette fin de journée, Edward se promenait justement avec sa mère. La jeune femme tenait le garçon par la main tandis qu'elle tenait un panier de fleurs dans l'autre. La mère et le fils les avaient cueillies ensemble sur les falaises, comme chaque semaine. Edward s'était attelé consciencieusement à la tâche. Cela semblait tellement important pour sa maman ! Et en effet, la jeune Anne Teach s'était montrée fière de lui.

Maintenant, alors que le soleil se couchait et faisait rougeoyer la mer, tout deux longeaient le port en direction de la ville. Ils parcoururent quelques rues sans faire attention aux personnes qu'ils croisaient. Edward connaissait le chemin par cœur, aujourd'hui. C'était le même qu'ils faisaient chaque semaine. Edward savait qu'il leurs faudrait prendre à droite au bout de la rue, puis passer le pont et enfin s'arrêter devant une grande et magnifique maison à la porte noire et dorée. C'était facile de la reconnaître, c'était l'une des plus majestueuses de la ville. Mais une fois arrivés, Anne et Edward ne frapperaient pas. Ils se contenteraient de déposer le panier de fleurs au pas de la porte, de regarder celle-ci quelques minutes puis de repartir à la maison, sans avoir vu personne.

Edward n'aimait pas revenir à la maison après ça. Il la trouvait encore plus petite, encore plus laide et beaucoup plus ridicule. Et puis, sa maman était plus triste encore en revenant à la maison. L'enfant ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette maison et quelles étaient les personnes qui y habitaient, mais il était autant intrigué qu'en colère contre cette demeure.

Une fois rentrés, Edward allait s'amuser ou lire dans sa chambre. Si sa mère le voulait bien, il lui demandait de lui raconter une histoire. Bien qu'Edward sache parfaitement lire, il préférait que sa mère lui fasse des récits. Elle connaissait tellement d'histoires d'aventures et de trésors ! Et elle savait si bien les raconter ! Edward en avait des étoiles plein les yeux tandis que sa maman souriait de le voir si enthousiaste.

Mais lorsque Edward était trop agité, il préférait prendre un des rares livres de sa mère pour les lire et les étudier. C'était des livres de potions et de plantes, des cartes, des images belles ou effrayantes. Edward était intelligent et aimait se nourrir de tout ce qu'il trouvait dans les livres.

Parce que, contrairement aux enfants de son âge il s'ennuyait, Edward ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de passer tout son temps à lire ou à discuter des aventures qu'il vivrait un jour avec sa mère. Il lui promettait monts et merveilles, assurait qu'il l'emmènerait dans toutes ses aventures, qu'il commanderait des légions d'hommes, mais qu'elle, Anne, gouvernerait des armés et des peuples entiers. Ils prendraient leur revanche sur la vie et sur tout ceux qui les avaient exclus. Ils seraient les plus riches, les plus grands.

Anne, tout en travaillant la laine, laissait son fils parler. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient brillants et elle semblait parfois aussi enthousiaste que son fils. Plus souvent, elle le couvait d'un regard aimant et plein de tendresse, comme si elle avait pitié de lui et de toutes les bêtises qu'il racontait.

En arrivant devant la triste maison de briques, Edward sût tout de suite que cette soirée-ci serait différente. Il le devina probablement à la main tremblante de sa mère et au brusque arrêt qu'elle fit en voyant l'homme assis sur les marches de pierres ébréchées devant la maison. Elle se remit en route d'un pas plus précipité.

Edward plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître l'homme. Il ne distingua d'abord que sa silhouette fine et sombre tant le soleil couchant l'éblouissait. Il vit une masse épaisse de cheveux noirs et bouclés. C'est à ce détail qu'Edward reconnût l'homme qui était son père. L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Lorsque l'homme en question les aperçut, il prit le sac qui était par terre et se leva, chancelant. Il fit un grand sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward, demandant si le « bonhomme » allait bien.

Edward ne lui répondit même pas. Il était occupé à rassembler des souvenirs. Il ne voyait cet homme que rarement, deux ou trois fois pendant l'année. Pourtant, il se souvenait de ses traits et de son attitude. Et ce n'était pas la même aujourd'hui. Il sembla à Edward que sa mère le remarqua aussi tant elle paraissait mal à l'aise. Elle fit néanmoins entrer le visiteur. Edward se souvenait d'un homme calme, discret mais gentil et droit. C'était un vagabond, un aventurier sans le sou qui parcourait le monde. Lorsqu'il revenait dans le coin, ne sachant où aller, il revenait vers cette femme qu'il avait un jour séduite et perdue. Anne, qui avait été amoureuse et éblouie, l'avait toujours accueillie, recevant en échange des cadeaux plus ou moins utiles des voyages de son ancien amant.

Aujourd'hui, le voyageur était plutôt sale, mal habillé, chancelant et même incohérent. Si Edward avait eu un peu plus d'expérience dans ce domaine, il aurait pu affirmer qu'il était ivre. Edward décida de rester auprès de sa mère lmis celle-ci le congédia quelques minutes plus tard, lui disant qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se coucher. Elle lui promit de venir l'embrasser après s'être occupée de son hôte.

Ainsi, Edward monta dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents entre eux. Il se lava rapidement, se changea, prit un livre et un gâteau et se coucha, attendant sa mère. Mais Edward, fatigué de sa journée, bercé par le bruit de la mer proche et par la rumeur des voix d'en bas, s'endormit sur son livre.

Il fût réveillé en sursaut ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes plus tard par un grand bruit. Edward, le cœur battant écouta dans la nuit noire mais n'entendit plus rien. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, il se leva et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. C'était sa mère qui montait le voir.

Il lui demanda ce que c'était que ce bruit. Sa mère, tout en le reconduisant vers sa chambre, lui dit qu'une assiette de porcelaine lui avait échappé des mains. Edward en fût fâché. C'était la seule que sa mère n'avait pas vendue et qu'elle conservait précieusement, comme le souvenir d'une vie passée. Anne rassura son fils et lui dit que l'homme était parti se coucher après lui avoir raconté ses voyages.

Anne et Edward passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter d'îles inconnues et d'aventuriers courageux et rusés.

Edward entendit soudain le bruit de pas précipités au dehors. Il crût que c'était un rêve causé par la fatigue et l'imagination stimulée.

Sa mère était en train de lui raconter l'histoire d'un marchand enlevé par des pirates et l'enfant somnolait les yeux ouverts.

Edward ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'élément étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le mur en bois de sa chambre rougeoyait alors que seule une bougie près du visage pâle de sa mère éclairait la pièce. Le mur semblait se tordre et Edward pouvait voir comme des vaguelettes de chaleur émaner du mur.

Il n'eût pas le temps de prévenir sa mère. Dans un grand bruit, une grande masse sombre apparût. Edward ferma les yeux, terrorisé. Anne, maintenant prévenue, se retourna brusquement et ses beaux yeux noirs s'agrandirent de surprise.

Se tenait devant l'enfant l'être le plus effrayant qui soit. Edward était paralysé par la peur, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder ce visage squelettique et menaçant. De rares lambeaux de peaux déchirés et infectés se trouvaient sur ce visage. La créature ne portait qu'un grand manteau noir. Edward pouvait voir la lame d'une arme dépasser de son dos. Une odeur nauséabonde remplit la pièce alors que la créature, plantée devant le mur rougeoyant et changeant, leva une main squelettique vers la mère de l'enfant. Elle la désigna par un doigt fin et blanc, l'appelant à elle.

Anne, qui la regardait avec calme et sérénité lui adressa un sourire. Puis, elle se leva, embrassa son fils et lui souffla ses dernières recommandations : «Le dernier ennemi à détruire est la mort. Ensuite, tu me retrouveras ».

Edward, qui ne comprenait pas, cria le nom de sa mère. Mais rien n'y fit. Anne, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, suivit la Mort. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du mur embrasé, à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes, Edward la vit devenir de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus transparente.

La Mort tourna la tête vers Edward et lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui le fit frissonner, avant de suivre enfin la jeune femme.

Edward restait là, assis dans son lit, tremblant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, tout était confus en lui.

Soudain, comme un éclair, l'image de l'homme présent dans la maison lui revint. Son père était encore là. Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère. Il n'y avait personne. Le lit n'était même pas défait. Désespéré, Edward courut dans toute la maison sans trouver aucune trace de l'homme.

Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine et resta paralysé d'effroi sur le seuil. Gisait sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, le corps abîmé de sa mère. Des éclats de porcelaine se trouvaient tout à côté du corps. Un morceau de métal ensanglanté dépassait de la poitrine de sa mère. Edward comprit enfin et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant dans ses petits bras le corps sans vie. Sa maman ne reviendrait pas. Elle n'existait plus. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Un fantôme ? Une vision qui l'avait averti trop tard ?

Plus jamais les longs cheveux sombres et bouclés de sa mère ne viendraient le chatouiller alors qu'elle l'embrasserait, plus jamais ses yeux ne brilleraient de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Il n'entendrait plus sa voix si douce lui raconter des histoires. Plus personne ne l'aimerait ni ne s'occuperait de lui. Il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cette fois, il était bien seul.

Edward haït le monde entier pour ce crime. Il voulut venger sa mère. L'homme serait le premier à payer. Ensuite, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé, il vaincrait la mort, pour la récupérer. Il trouvait le moyen de la ramener.

L'enfant s'empara d'un objet tranchant et coupa une mèche des cheveux de sa mère. Il rassembla quelques affaires et prit le peu d'argent qu'il y avait dans la maison. Il retourna sur les falaises, là où ils avaient cueilli des coquelicots dans la journée. Ils étaient alors tout deux pleins de joie et de gaieté.

Edward avait l'impression que cela s'était passé des années auparavant. Avec sa mère, il avait perdu quelque chose cette nuit. Quelque chose en lui s'était rompu et était parti à jamais.

Le garçon arrachât de plus en plus rageusement les fleurs et revint vers la maison qu'il avait désormais en horreur. Il les disposa précautionneusement autour de la tête de sa mère, dans ses sombres cheveux. Puis, après l'avoir admirée de longues minutes, il quitta la demeure errant au hasard.

Edward, plongé dans ses pensées, suivit mécaniquement le chemin qu'il avait fait chaque semaine depuis sept ans. Il arriva devant la porte noire et dorée. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Edward s'assit sur les marches propres et lisses du perron et s'endormit là, épuisé.

C'est sans ménagement ni compassion que le domestique de la famille Teach le chassa aux premières lueurs du jour.

oOo

Le zombie secoua la tête pour chasser ces images éprouvantes. Il serra un peu plus la mèche de cheveux ternie entre ses doigts et se concentra sur la vision de la Mort. Il plongea dans ce qui furent les pensées d'Anne Teach à ce moment-là.

Comme le pensait le zombie, Anne n'avait pas vu la même chose que son fils. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, elle avait vu un homme grand, pâle et séduisant. Cet homme, entouré d'un halo blanc l'avait appelée et elle s'était rendue à lui, attirée irrésistiblement vers un monde qui lui semblait meilleur.

Son fils était tout ce qui lui restait et si elle avait pu choisir, elle serait resté avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Parce quec'était son devoir et parce qu'elle l'aimait. Mais face à cet être divin, face à cet ange, son masque était tombé : elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ni ses souffrances, ni ses déceptions, ni ses fautes. C'est fatiguée, qu'elle se tourna vers son fils et épuisée comme arrivée au bout d'un long périple qu'elle entra dans ce tunnel de lumière, espérant arriver dans le monde meilleur qu'on lui avait promis dans sa belle enfance, celui que son fils prenait pour une fable.

Le zombie émergea à nouveau et secoua la tête. Edward Teach lui apparaissait plus clairement désormais. Seul Edward pouvait se sauver et par la même occasion, sauver Barbe Noire.


End file.
